


Stealing kisses

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Kissing, M/M, Sneaky Peter, Somnophilia, forgivable non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: When Tony goes to sleep in the lab, Peter steals kisses.





	Stealing kisses

“Boss, I have an incident to report,” Friday said as Tony awoke alone in his lab.

He pulled the blanket off himself and realised Peter must have put it there.

“What time is it, Friday?”

“10PM, Boss.”

“What’s the incident – It can’t be important or you would have woken me,” Tony said sitting up on the sofa and groaning.

“You needed your sleep, Boss. It was 28 hours since your last sleep and 32 before that.”

“Can’t believe I just went to sleep on Peter like that. Poor Kid,” Tony said, feeling a little guilty.

“It’s Peter the incident relates to Boss.”

“Why? Is he okay? Did he get home safely?”

“I arranged him a car as usual as he finished for the evening. The incident regards a sexual assault.”

“Someone assaulted Pete?! Who?” Tony said, getting up angry.

“No Boss, Peter assaulted you while you were sleeping.”

“WHAT? Me?”

“Mister Parker kissed you while you were asleep,” Friday clarified. “Would you like me to inform the authorities?”

Tony laughed, “No. I think you have something mixed up. Show me the security footage.”

Tony walked over to the workstation with a stretch just as the screen popped up and Tony watched, tilting his head as he say Peter approach his sleeping form.

The younger man seemed to study him for a while, then pick up the blanket and carefully tuck it around him, taking care to cover his shoulders.

It was a very sweet gesture of his young protégé, especially as Tony had flaked out during the time he’d put aside to mentor the teen.

But then he saw Peter crouch down on one knee and study his face closely. Tony frowned. What was he doing?

A moment later he watched in shock as Peter slowly and carefully lent over him and pressed the lightest, gentlest of kisses directly to his lips.”

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Tony breathed.

He watched then as Peter pulled back and suddenly looked around at the ceiling and corners, no doubt looking for the cameras. But Tony knew he wouldn’t find them. They’d all the replaced by the pin hole cameras in last month’s lab remodel and were quite invisible to someone who wasn’t less than a foot away from them.

Peter seemed to sag with relief and then turned back to Tony’s sleeping body. He seemed to hesitate for a moment then leant further over Tony’s body and pressed his lips against Tony’s mouth again.

Tony could see Peter close his eyes as he held the kiss as long as he dared before pulling back and getting to his feet.

Peter moved off camera and the next moment he appeared at the door with his back-pack and jacket. He looked back at Tony sleeping one last time and he headed out.

The time on the clock said 21:32. Tony touched his lips in realisation that had only been half an hour ago.

“What action would you like me to take, Boss?”

“Nothing… Do nothing. I need to think about this,” Tony said.

-o0o-

The next day when Peter arrived after school, Tony looked up as he entered.

“Hey Pete,” Tony greeted. “About yesterday… That was not appropriate,” Tony said immediately and watched how Peter froze, looking wide-eyed and panicked at Tony.

“Going to sleep on you like that was rude of me. I’d promised you my time for your project and I apologise,” Tony said, noting the sudden relief Peter tried his best to hide as he made his way to his workbench.

“No problem, Mister Stark. You were kinda exhausted and I completely understand. Besides, I’m at a point with the project that I just need some time in the lab, I think I’m doing okay.”

“You are, it’s good work, Kid. You got a lot done yesterday while I slept,” Tony said coming up close behind Peter and looking at the tech sat on the worktop over Peter’s shoulder.

Tony’d had a night to think about Peter’s actions and he wanted to test exactly what Peter’s motivations were.

He’d never thought of Peter as a sexual person before but he’d recognised the 18 year old had grown from a gangly teen to a lean, athletic young man in the last three years. God knows he’d had to make frequent adjustments to the suit as Peter had developed. But that growth spurt had calmed down now and Peter had lost the boyish awkwardness of before.

“How did you attach the wave generator to the feedback grid?” Tony asked, pushing up close behind Peter, leaning his head over the teen’s shoulder and pointing at the field generator that Peter had been working on.

“Erm,” Peter stuttered and coughed to cover his difficulty speaking. Interesting… “I fed it through the central neural chip. It had the capacity and I figured that would be the most intelligent way of managing the flux.”

“Nice,” Tony said turning his head towards Peter’s face, his head still hanging over the teen’s shoulder. Peter twisted his head a fraction towards Tony and blushed, his eyes darting to the right to see how close Tony was.

Peter’s breath caught as Tony rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“You’re doing great. You’ll be finished in no time and I can steal you for my projects, then,” Tony said with a smile. He pressed his hands against Peter’s slim hip momentarily and then stepped away back to his own workstation his mind whirling.

Tony was experienced enough to know that Peter’s responses were a definite sign of attraction and arousal. How the hell had he not noticed this before?

Tony went back to his workstation and concocted a plan, typing quiet instructions to Friday before getting on with a couple of hours work.

Later, Friday spoke up.

“Boss – It’s time to sleep.”

Peter looked up and frowned.

“I’m trying this new thing to stop me falling asleep with exhaustion. 4 hours a night and 3 short naps a day – Apparently it will make me more productive,” Tony lied smoothly. In truth, he’d already tried the technique and it didn’t work for him, but Peter didn’t know that.

“Mind if I get my head down on the sofa for 20 minutes? I’m sorry, I know it’s in your time but it should stop me flaking out on you for hours.”

“Not at all…Just 20 minutes?” Peter asked.

“Yeah – I can be dead to the world in a few minutes flat and it’s just enough time get into deep sleep.”

“You want me to go upstairs for a while so I don’t disturb you?”

“Nah, as soon as I shut my eyes I’ll be completely out – you carry on. Friday knows to wake me loudly,” Tony said heading over to the sofa and lying down.

Tony lay down and got comfortable, closing his eyes.

“Wake me in twenty, Friday.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony lay feigning sleep for nearly ten minutes before he heard Peter moved. Careful footsteps approached him and he could hear Peter’s quiet breathing as the teen knelt down beside him, but then nothing.

Tony fought to stay still; his curiosity of what Peter was actually doing would have to wait until he looked at the security footage later. Eventually he felt the gentle fingertips brush against the hair at his temple, then felt Peter’s soft, warm breath against his lips as if hovering in indecision.

Tony could feel the heat radiated from Peter’s skin, he was so close. While it was probably only a few seconds, to Tony it felt like minutes until he felt Peter’s dry lips delicately press to his own.

A moment later the lips were gone as was the breath and the heat. He could hear the rub of fabric and assumed Peter was getting up, and was surprised when he felt Peter’s lips back on his own.

But this time they were damp. Peter must have licked his lips and just this small thought send a surge of arousal through Tony’s gut.

Peter pulled back from the kiss but didn’t pull away and he felt Peter’s breath, faster and heavier against his mouth for another few moments before the sensation left and he head Peter get up and footsteps move away. He then heard Peter begin tinkering with his tech project again.

Friday announced the end of his nap five minutes later, and Tony sat up, feigning coming out of sleep.

He stretched and Peter looked over.

“Good sleep?”

“Yeah, I seem to sleep really solidly in those power naps – I think they’re really working for me,” Tony said.

“That’s good,” Peter said with an innocent smile.

When Peter left that evening to meet the car Tony arranged, he went straight to the security footage.

Again Peter came over and watched him for a few moments before kneeling down on one knee, clearly ready to spring back up if he moved. Tony picked up feed from a different camera and zoomed, displaying it side by side with the other feed so he could see the kiss in more detail.

Peter reverently touched his hair, then leaned forward, hovering over him before gently pressing a kiss to his lips.

He watched Peter pull back then move his arm… Was he? Tony pulled up a third camera feed from across the room and took a breath as he watched Peter stroke himself through his jeans.

“Jesus,” Tony breathed. That must have been the fabric sound he heard.

He watched as Peter licked his lips and continued to rub against himself as Peter bent down to kiss him again.

When the young man on the screen leant back up, Tony reached for the top button on his own jeans.

“Friday, play the last twenty seconds on a loop,” he said as he open up his jeans and took out his own hard cock.

-o0o-

The following day Peter arrived again after school with a bright smile on his face and Tony spent a lot longer inspecting the work that he’d been doing the previous day, letting his hand fall on Peter’s hips in casual touches, crowding him again as he double-checked a delicate piece of solder.

It was nothing too overt, but he could tell he was having an effect on the young man as the blush seemed to seep up his neck to his cheeks.

The effect was adorable and Tony couldn’t keep from admiring Peter’s lean body and sweet smile, and thinking of all the ways he wanted to devour the teen.

Instead he settled down on the sofa when Friday announced time for his power-nap and closed his eyes, full of expectations.

He wasn’t disappointed. Peter only lasted five minutes before heard the teen’s quiet footsteps head in his direction, but today Peter didn’t kneel. Instead he felt the sofa dip on the opposite side of him and head the familiar soft ‘thwp’ of Peter’s web shooter followed by two more, then he felt the knee beside him lift off the sofa.

He didn’t quite understand what was going on until he felt Peter’s breath over his lips again. The kid had to be hanging over him. Oh, very inventive, and brave – there was no way Peter would be able to move fast enough if he woke.

There was the tentative press of lips against his, followed by another soft kiss. Then he heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper and Tony had a focus not to react. Again there were more soft kisses and breath ghosting over his mouth.

He could hear the fumbling of clothing and then a felt a gust of warm air before he heard the familiar sound of a hand stroking a cock quickly.

Tony nearly blew his deception all together when he felt the hesitant tongue lap across his lips, but he doubted Peter would have noticed because at that moment Peter’s breath stuttered and Tony just knew Peter was coming.

Tony felt nothing after that, only hearing a wet sound followed by the shuffle of fabric and the zipper again.

He also heard the retraction of the webs and Peter’s retreating footsteps.

When Friday finally signaled the end of his nap, Tony decided he couldn’t wait and excused himself to the bathroom.

With the door closed and locked, Tony brought up the security footage and watched as Peter jacked off inches above him, catching his own release in his hand. What Tony wasn’t ready for was Peter’s method of cleaning up the mess, and as Peter licked his wet palm with a look of ecstasy, Tony splattered his own release over the wash basin.

He was back within 5 minutes, looking back into that supposedly angelic face and planning…

-o0o-

When Peter arrived the following day, he walked into a sauna.

“Whoah!” Peter exclaimed, both at the heat and at the fact that Tony wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Sorry, Kid. I’ve had the vibranium smelter on all day and it’s over-powered the air-con.”

“Wow, it must be over a hundred in here!”

“It’s not too bad when you get used to it, just take the shirt off and keep drinking water,” Tony said dismissively. “So, what progress you make yesterday – That should be finished soon, right?”

Peter pulled off his sweater but left on his t-shirt as Tony came over to him.

“Erm. It erm, yeah. Sh-Should probably be finished by the end of the day ready for erm... erm, testing. Ready for testing.”

Wow, Pete was actually stuttering and the teen couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Tony’s chest. Tony was enjoying torturing the young man so stayed a while longer, asking more questions and keeping up the casual touching.

When he did retreat, he undertook some heavy work letting the kid watch his body move, opting to remove the tyres on his hot-rod and fit new ones despite there being zero need. All the while Peter worked with continuing distraction and eventually had to take off his own shirt before he suffered heat stroke.

Then it was Tony’s turn to be distracted by the young man’s lean yet muscular body.

When Friday called time for Tony’s power-nap, Tony was already buzzing with arousal.

He lay down and closed his eyes and waited. Again it didn’t take long of Peter to make his way quietly over to him.

This time he heard the rustle of fabric and zipper before the kiss. The kid must have been extra horny.

He heard the young man kneel beside him and lean over him, and felt the ghosting of breath on his bicep and then across his ribs, the first gentle kiss pressed this time to his chest.

The unmistakable sound of the light wet slapping of his strokes could be heard as Peter gently kissed up his chest, then to his collar bone and then to his jaw before finally pressing lightly against his lips.

The kisses were soft, tender and delicate as the others despite the sound of his hand speeding up on his flesh.

With such concentration, Peter was completely unprepared when Tony grabbed the nape of his neck with one hand and his waist with the other, hauling him up and flipping them both over so that Peter’s smaller body lay trapped beneath Tony.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Tony said, pinning down Peter’s wrists and staring into Peter’s terrified gaze.

“Err, I err…I was just checking you were breathing. You looked like you stopped breathing I was worried!” Peter tied with the foolishly unconvincing lie.

“Are you supposed to do that with your cock out? Has CPR really changed that much since I learned it?”

“Oh, God. I’m sorry, Mister Stark,” Peter whimpered, looking away from him in shame.

“You should be, I take theft very seriously,” Tony said darkly, watching shame and confusion war on Peter’s bright red face.

“Stealing kisses?” Tony accused. “Very unbecoming of an Avenger.”

Peter closed his eyes tightly in shame.

“And how often do you do this?” Tony asked.

“Just the once, I swear,” Peter pleaded.

“Just the once? Not the all the times I’ve faked sleep since Monday?” Tony responded accusingly.

Peter whimpered as his lie fell to pieces and he glanced at Tony, still terrified of his reaction.

“How do I even know it was just four times? I can’t recall how many times I’ve fallen asleep in your presence in the past two years. Did you kiss me then too?” Tony asked, knowing full well Friday would have informed him if it had started any earlier.

“No. Just since Monday, I swear!” Peter pleaded in a whimper.

"Well then, you owe me at least four in return," Tony said, letting a smile slide onto his lips.

"Re- Return?" Peter stammered.

"Well, yes. If you had stolen a dollar you would owe me a dollar in return; if you had stolen a watch, I would be within my rights to take back my watch... But you stole kisses."

"I did," Peter breathed, his gaze sliding to Tony’s mouth.

"I'm afraid my kisses aren't quite as soft and delicate as yours, but, well, this is you penance," Tony warned, as he saw Peter finally start to catch on.

Peter’s head automatically tipped up to meet him, eager yet still scared, and Tony halted, teasingly, letting his own warm breath caress Peter’s lips in blatant revenge.

He hovered, millimeters away, their small movements causing the slightest of brushes. Peter’s breathing increased even more, his hips twisting slightly with frustration and causing the most delightful pressure against Tony’s body.

Peter let out a small, pained whimper of frustration and Tony took this as his victory before capturing Peter’s mouth forcefully, quieting the whimper.

Releasing Peter’s arms, Tony’s hands came to his face, stroking his cheek, cupping his jaw and deepening the kiss, controlling it utterly.

Peter’s body seemed to melt beneath him as his tongue caressed over teen’s bottom lip before pushing between them, deepening the kiss even further.

A low moan vibrated from Peter’s throat and Tony felt Peter's legs open beneath him in unconscious invitation, slotting their bodies together tightly as they kissed.

The kiss continued on, Tony alternating between exploring his the boy’s mouth and licking and nibbling Peter’s bottom lip, which seemed to make the young man squirm deliciously.

When Tony eventually slowed the kiss and pulled away, Peter’s neck arched to follow him up, desperate to continue.

"Well," Tony breathed, noting with satisfaction the reddened, swollen appearance of his protégé’s lips. "That's one of four stolen kisses returned."

“Time for the second,” Tony said, he lifted his hips and reached between them, unfastening his own jeans and pushing them hastily over his hips so that his bare cock came in contact with Peter’s.

The teen’s moan sounded delightfully depraved and only became more ragged as Tony wrapped a hand around them both.

Tony kissed the teen forcefully as he stroked them both, Peter’s hands clawing at his back.

Peter tipped his head back as Tony tightened his grip, and gasped for air.

“Ah. Only two kisses left,” Tony teased, capturing his mouth again and pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Peter whimpered and he broke away as they both sweated in the heat, edging closer and closer to release. 

“Just one kiss left now,” Tony threatened, licking up Peter’s damp jawline.

"I lied," Peter gasped, his breath short and sweat dripping down his temple in the heat. "It wasn't four, it was hundreds of times."

Tony laughed at lie and picked up the pace with his fist, causing the younger man to tip over the edge and splatter his release across both their stomachs.

Tony pushed his tongue back into Peter’s mouth and followed him, shuddering into his fist and adding to the slippery mess they’d created between them.

As they both regained their breath, Tony smiled down at the recovering boy beneath him, bringing his come smeared fingers to Peter’s mouth and watching with delight as Peter happily liked their mixed release from his hand.

"Peter, you may have as many of my kisses as you like - I just ask that I'm awake for them," and with that, he lowered his mouth to Peter’s once more, tasting them both on the younger man’s lips.


End file.
